Do My Homework For Me
by Lost42
Summary: Phil and Min jun are tired of doing homework so they hire someone to do it for them. How will their plan turn out? Read and find out.


Zack is owned by Celrock.

"You're not coming over to play?" Tommy asked Min Jun when he saw him go to a different line.

Min Jun turned around and answered his friend with a frown."No. I gotta go do more school."

Tommy shrugged and wondered why Min Jun had to do more school. They already had some homework for the night. Why did he need anymore school then that?

Tommy went home with Phil and Lil. They stayed at his house after school until their parents got off work.

"Hey T want to play something?" Dil asked from the couch when he saw his big brother and friends walk through the door.

"I can't Dilly." Tommy told him."I got homework."

That was the rule in the house, you came home, had a snack, and did your homework, then you could play.

Phil and Lil followed Tommy into the kitchen where he got some Reptar cookies and grape juice for everyone. They sat at the table and enjoyed their snack and then got to work on their homework.

"Dil is lucky. He doesn't have to do homework." Phil said putting his pencil down and looking over to where Dil was watching Goober.

"Yeah I know, but he'll have to do homework like us when he's bigger." Tommy pointed out.

"I just want a little break from homework. We've had some every night this week." Lil groaned.

"We should count ourselves lucky guys." Tommy said."Min Jun has double school, which probably means he gets double homework too."

The twins looked shocked. They were only in first grade and couldn't imagine having more school work then they already had.

"I'm glad I'm not him." Phil commented going back to his work. The others agreed and once they finished their work they joined Dil on the couch to watch tv.

Min Jun arrived home to find his sister watching her all time favorite movie for probably the hundreth time. He threw his backpack in the corner by the door and slumped down on the couch.

"How can you still watch this so many times?" He asked as How Far I'll Go began to play.

Ji Yeo put her finger to her lips and turned the tv up. When the song was over she turned to her brother and said.

"Cause I can. Why are you in a bad mood?"

"Cause I have to much homework and I don't want to do it." Min Jun explained.

"What work is it?" Ji Yeon asked.

Min Jun got up and went over to his backpack. He grabbed both folders and brought them over to the coffee table.

"The blue folder is for American school. The red one is Korean school." Min Jun pointed to the two folders.

Ji Yeon picked up the red folder and opened it. She took out the two worksheets that were Min Jun's homework and looked at them carefully.

"Read what it says." Ji Yeon demanded shoving the paper in Min Jun's face.

He grabbed the paper and read."Match the picture to the word."

"That's easy." Ji Yeon said turning back to the movie."How come you can't do it?"

"Cause I don't remember all the words and I don't want to do it." Min Jun explained.

"How can you not remember how to speak Korean? You speak it everyday." Ji Yeon said looking confused since they had been conversing in Korean this whole time.

"I don't speak it with my friends, so I forget some words and we don't speak it all the time either cause you have to learn English." Min Jun pointed out switching to English.

"I know English already." Ji Yeon said in perfect English. She didn't even have an accent like Min Jun still did sometimes.

"If you're so smart do my homework for me." Min Jun told her.

"I can only read a little and I don't know all my letters in English." Ji Yeon said.

"You have to write in Korean on this paper." Min Jun told her.

"What will you give me if I do your homework?" Ji Yeon asked.

"You can have my leftover birthday money." Min Jun promised.

"Deal." Ji Yeon agreed. The two shook hands and Min Jun handed Ji Yeon his paper and turned off the movie, switching to something he wanted to watch.

"Go get the money." Ji Yeon told him as she began to work on the worksheet. Min Jun ran to his room and grabbed the money. He came back into the living room and set down three dollar bills and some change on the coffee table in front of Ji Yeon. She looked up at the sound of the change hitting the table. She gave Min Jun a thumbs up and went back to work.

"I'm done." Ji Yeon announced ten minutes later. Min Jun looked at the paper.

"How did you learn to write so neat?" He asked looking at the small straight lettering that was not normally on his papers.

"Mommy taught me since I can't go to school yet." Ji Yeon explained.

"Want to do my other homework now?" Min Jun asked.

"You got anymore money?" Ji Yeon asked.

"No, but uh I'll do your chores." Min Jun offered.

"I already cleaned my room." Ji Yeon said.

"Please." Min Jun begged opening up the blue folder and finding his math homework.

"I only know my numbers up to twenty. I don't know how to do math." Ji Yeon said looking at the confusing set of numbers.

"Oh well I'll just do it later. Let's go play with Cleo." Min Jun suggested. Ji Yeon agreed since she was tired of staying inside.

"Did anybody else find the math homework hard last night?" Chuckie asked as they waited outisde on the playground for school to start.

"Uh oh." Min Jun gasped."I forgot to do it."

"How could you forget to do it, it was our only hoimework?" Kimi asked.

"I had other homework from the after school thing I have to go to." Min Jun explained. "Sides I don't know how to do it."

"I thought all Asians were smart." Phil commented.

"Ji Yeon is. She did my Korean homework for me." Min Jun said.

"Can she do mine too?" Phil asked eagerly."I'm tired of homework. I want to go back to Kindergarten where we didn't have any and we got to take naps."

"She'll do it for money." Min Jun told him.

"Shouldn't you guys do your own work." Chuckie spoke up."We gotta learn this stuff ourselves."

"We just want a little break." Min Jun told him. Phil nodded his head in agreement.

The next day Phil went over to Min Jun's house after school. He knocked on the door. Ji Yeon answered it.

"Min Jun isn't here right now." She told him.

"Actually I wanted to see you." Phil said.

"Why?" Ji Yeon asked. In all the time Min Jun had been friends with the kids she had only ever really played with the girls and Dil.

"He said you did his homework for him. Will you do mine please?" Phil begged."I don't have any money but I got some gummy bears."

Ji Yeon held out her hand and Phil placed the half eaten bag of gummy bears in her hand.

"Follow me and take off your shoes." She instructed leading Phil to her bedroom. Phil did as he was told and followed the younger girl inside.

"You can do addition can't you?" Phil asked reaching into his backpack and producing his homework for the night.

"I can try." Ji Yeon answered."I'm still learning how to count in English."

"Hey get your own homework doer." Min Jun cried from the doorway of his sister's room.

"But I already paid her." Phil stated.

"Fine, but I'm next." Min Jun said sitting down on the bed.

Ji Yeon used her fingers to count with Phil occassionly helping her with the numbers.

"Thanks." Phil called once the ten math problmes on his worksheet had been done.

"Now what do you need me to do?" Ji yeon sighed looking over at Min Jun who was tossing a ball to Cleo.

"I need you to fill out this map of Korea." Min Jun explained handing her a paper with the Korean panensula on it.

"I only know where a few places are and what are you going to give me this time?" Ji Yeon asked.

"That's good cause I don't know where anything is and it'll look like I did the work." Min Jun smiled.

Ji Yeon took the paper and wrote on the map the only places she knew where they were located and handed it back.

"I only know where Seoul, Inchon, and Busan are." She explained when Min Jun looked confused at the paper."I hope I wrote them right. You might have to ask eomma or appa."

"It's fine." Min Jun said shoving the paper back in his backpack.

"Where's my payment?" Ji Yeon yelled after him as he was leaving the room.

"Go watch whatever you want on tv." Min Jun yelled back.

"I already did that today." Ji Yeon yelled back.

"Why are you two yelling." Mi Sun asked from the kitchen.

"Min Jun." Ji Yeon started to say when Min Jun quickly ran in the room and covered her mouth.

"Nothing." Min Jun called then turning to his sister."You can't tell anybody or we'll both be in trouble."

"Then pay me like you did yesterday." Ji Yeon said crossing her arms.

"Fine." Min Jun dug around in his pockets until he pulled out a few pennies and threw them at her."There's more if you do my other homework too. It's just like Phil's."

"Keep your pennies and do your own work." Ji Yeon glared at her brother.

"Come on please." Min Jun begged."I'll give you the last rice cake that I hid."

"Fine." Ji Yeon sighed. She did the homework and Min Jun brought her the rice cake as promised. She was glad the week was almost over because all this work was tiring her out. She already did work throughout the day with her parents and cousin so she didn't jst sit and watch tv all day.

The next day Phil walked up to Zack before they had to go inside.

"Hey my most smartest friend in the whole world, want to make some money?" Phil asked.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Just do my homework for the rest of the week." Phil answered.

"You should do your own work. That's how you will learn." Zack said walking away.

"Oh come on. MIn Jun has his sister to do him homework." Phil said following Zack inside."I'll pay you in sour gummy worms."

"Fine, but only for this week then you're on your own." Zack said.

"Ok thanks." Phil said sitting at his desk."Oh and make it look like I did the work. I want at least a B."

"Wel I did it." Phil smiled proudly as Min Jun sat next to him at his desk.

"Did what?" Min Jun asked.

"Got my own homework doer." Phil answered.

"Good for you." Min Jun said.

Zack kept his promise and while he stayed at Tommy's house after school he did Phil's homework as well as his own. Ji Yeon did the same for Min jun, who was getting frustrated at trying to find things to pay her with.

On friday the teacher announced they had a test over addition, which is what they had been learning all week on the homework sheets.

"I didn't know there was going to be a test." Phil whispered to Min Jun as the teacher passed out the tests.

"Me either." Min Jun whispered back."We can just do what Ji Yeon did and use our fingers to count."

"i ran out of fingers." Phil whispered as he tried to add ten plus twenty one.

"Me too." Min Jun whispered back."What do we do now?"

"Just write your best guess." Phil answered.

Min Jun arrived home to find his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. They didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" Min Jun asked dropping his backpack to the floor.

"Why don't you tell us." Jin stated. Min Jun shrugged his shoulders.

"i got a call that you failed your math test, which you shouldn't of since it was on the homework you had all week." Mi Sun explained.

Min Jun gulped."I didn't understand it."

"That's not surprising since you had your sister do it for you." Jin said crossing his arms.

"And I'm guessing you had her do your Korean work too?' Mi Sun asked.

"She told you?' Min Jun asked angrily.

"She didn't have to. Your Korean teacher called me and siad your writing suddenly changed and I found this in Ji Yeon's room." Mi Sun said showing Min Jun the previous nights homework that he had forgotten to get from Ji Yeon.

"If you needed help you should've asked." Mi Sun continued.

"But Ji Yeon already knwos all this stuff." Min Jun complained.

"That doesn't mean she has to do your work for you. If you don't understand something come to us and we'll help you." Jin said.

"Ok." Min Jun said dropping his head."Am I in trouble?"

"Yes. You're not going to play with your friends. You're going to redo all the work you made your sister do." Mi Sun answered.

Min Jun sighed."Can I call Phil before my punishment starts?'

His parents agreed and he called Phil right away.

"My parents found out about Ji yeon doing my homework." Min Jun told him when he answered.

"Yeah mine foud out about Zack doing mine so now I gotta do it all over the weekend." Phil said."Why do teacher s gotta ruin everything?"

"I don't know, but I guess Chuckie was right. we gotta learn to do it on our own so we don't fail more tests." Min Jun said.

"Yeah. I gotta go now. My mom is going to help me with my work." Phil said.

"Yeah me too. See you on Monday." They ended the call and got to work so maybe on sunday they could have some fun. Min Jun doubted he would get to have any fun since he ahd double the work. Over the weekend he actually found that he liked learning where he came from, it was easier to understand when one of his parents was teaching him. He told this and they agreed that he still had to attend the school, but one or both of them would be there in the evening to help him to him out.

The End


End file.
